Konoha 12
by Sasukebiggestfan
Summary: Life after the fourth grade ninja war is great for some people choji wants to kill himself sasuke and choji have problems. Naruto has bad little kids. I hope you like it because I did I. Sasusaku naruhina shikaino play boy kiba tenneji and gay shino
1. Chapter 1 konoha

After the fourth great ninja war naruto and hianta got married and had four kids for now. Sasuke confessed his love to Sakura and married her had six kids for now. Neji was revived and dated TenTen and had two kids togeather. Kiba was a playboy he did act like a dog after all had two kids from a girl. Lee had a kid from TenTen when Neji and her weren't doing so went to Lee because he always talk to him when something bad happened. That was like her brother. Shikamaru and Ino had three kids after the first one was born they got married. Choji had a kid the mom died giving birth. Choji has nightmares of that day. Shino is gay he had sex with Jugo. Karin tries to ruin Sakura and Sasuke's marriage.

Mom Kenji stole my kunai with my named carved in it, Daisuke yelled. Mom I was just looking at it is that a problem? Kenji shouted. Sakura huffed she comes home from the hospital and she already hears arguing. This was not her day. Mommy look what i found, a little girl smiled. It was her baby girl looked like Sakura the pink hair everything. That looks pretty honey just then Sakura noticed it was her ring Sasuke gave her on their first date. Ichigo where did you find this? It was in Ai's room. Ai was going to give it to her boyfriend Striker. STRIKER Sakura thought, that was Kiba's son. Sakura was not going to allow that. Especially giving away this ring. AI RUMICHI UCHIHA! COME HERE NOW. Ai quickly ran to the living room knowing her mom was not happy about something. Yes ma'am, Ai gulped a large amount of spit. Sakura had her hand slant on the table, hand on hip and not a good glare you want to see. Why are you dating Striker and gave him this ring? Kenji and Daisuke were peeking at what was going on down stairs. Man Ai has done it this time, kenji whispered. Got that right, Daisuke whispered. Mom I just like him. He acts just like his dad a dog. Mom I am sorry promise I won't do it again. Ok I take your word. Aiko the baby woke up walking to her mom. Mommy i wa daby. Aiko daddy isn't home he is doing a meeting with uncle Sasuke. No uncle Sasuke is going to best his ass like last time, Akira smiled. I thought Isaid go to your room and what did you just say young man. Mom dad says ass is a complament. for big buts Minato added. Naruto has some explaining to do when he gets home. Alot of explaining alot.

TenTen you are keeping the baby why leave it for Lee to raise, Neji growled. I am not doing that Neji that might make the baby feel I don't love him a baby always needs a mom, she yelled. If you did love me then you would listen to me and who cares about the BABY, Neji shouted. I DO NEJI I do that baby is your children's brother not their cousin or what ever. Tenten you can't do this that baby is a mistake. Neji why would you say that? Because I hate this is happening I wish this never happened why does life do that to me. Tenten wiped the tears out of his eyes. Neji everything will be ok. Then she kissed him.

Well no suprise here this house is loud. YAA, Na uh you cheated, NO I WON. Minato, Akira and Saruto please stop yelling you will awake the baby. Hinata begged. If you are going to play go outside. But mom all the kids are playing ninja and that game is stupid. Then whgat are youy playing? Hinata asked sweetly. UZAMAKI ULTAMINTE FORT TAKEOVER! Oh wow boys very creative. So how do you play? Well Mommy, Minato smiled. Uh mommy sounds so gay you are going to be a genin and you call her mommy call her by her name Hinata like dad does, Akira suggested. Akira go to your room, Hinata huffed.

Shikamaru and Shin were playing chest. I just have to take take queen then I will be close to winning, Shin thought. Check mate Shikamaru yawned. What the how did you, shin gasped. I just moved my soldier to that free spot, Shikamaru yawned. Well son I am heading off to sleep, Shikamaru stretched. Azalea ran into the house did you win chess? Azalea asked. No, Shin mumbled. There has to be a way to beat dad I just can't put my finger on it. Well Shin look at the way he sets up his soldiers, use his stradgy against him. Thanks sis good idea. He ran to his room studying chess. What a nerd that is a big nerd huh. Shin had black hair like his dad. His eyes were blue. His hair was like ino and Shikas hair combind. Azalea blond hair, black eyes and hair was like ino's.

TEME I AM SO THE WINNER hic. Yeah right I drunk like fourty bottles. Boys you both drunk sixty can you please go home it is 9pm. Alright Naruto I will see you gay ass tomorrow. Yeah AM NOT GAY YOU ARE UBERGAY. DObe just take your GAY ASS HOME WITH SHINO. Bye you little dick sucking Sasuke. They both went home very drunk.

Sasuke knocked on the door. Who is it? Sasuke Uchiha hottest guy in the leaf. MOM! Yes Ai. I think dad is drunk. Ai what I am coming. Sakura opened the door Sasuke passed out. Sakura caught him. What was he doing out this late. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the master bedroom. Sakura kissed his forehead and fell asleep. Kenji sat in the kitchen reading his dad's scrolls he found in the room he slept in when he was a kid. Sasuke walked into the kitchen what are you doing up this late? This is the only time of the day when it is quiet. Sasuke chuckled, so when are the academy exams. They are in a few days and after that day it is summer. Yeah and less missions for me ha. Then more father and son bonding, Kenji smiled. Dad can I ask you something? Yeah sure as long if it has nothing to do with my sex life ya. Kenji rolled his eyes. What was grandpa like? Kenji took a big gulp of his tea. He knows his dad hates talking about this. Well son grandpa was a great man, just a terrible father. He only thought about his children being the best and picked favorites. He had pride, stubborn bastard, he only loved my older brother your uncle Itachi. Sasuke's eyes got watery. He would of been a bad grandpa I would never let you around him never. Kenji looked like sasuke. He had the hair, the body and eyes. Kenji fell asleep Sasuke just put Kenji in his bed room.

When Naruto came home there was a not. Very happy . Hi honey I am home. Naruto was interrupted with a very hard slap. Naruto had a bruise on his face. Ay WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Naruto had a serious look on his face. Why did you come home late and why are the kids cussing? Well I didn't want the kids to see me drunk so I stopped by Lee's and they are cussing bcause me ands Sasuke are. Hinata put a bag of ice on Naruto's cheek. I am sorry there is no need to be you had a reason. Now that I apologized can I get some ya know. Naruto, Hianta blushed pink. She doesn't blush like she use. I take that answer as a yes, the fox boy grinned.

Akira woke up, hearing some sounds from one of the rooms. Is Minato talking in his sleep again, he growled. Akira opened the door to Minato's room. He didn't hear anything. Well well, Akira had a devilish grin on his face. He had his hands cupped together looking so evil. Akira opened the master bedroom door it was locked. Well mom and dad are doing the nasty that I want to do to Ai so bad. Akira had drull coming out of his big loud mouth. He picked the lock and it opened. Mom and dad can I get my clothes washed, he acted like he was serious but wasn't. But Akira regretted that day he picked the lock because he saw his dad's length it was pretty big And his mom's breast were enormous. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, he screamed crying to his room yelling EWW EWW EWW laughed so hard. Hahahahhaah man that was funny. Naruto how did he get in? Hinata asked. Well sweetie he is a trouble maker he probably used a paper clip. Well I was rudely interrupted into my session so let's get back to. Agree Hinata quickly responded. Akira looked at himself in the mirror. He had brown hair, his body was built like Naruto's, he had a jacket like Naruto but it had no sleeves. It was blue on the lines and orange where Naruto had orange in his jacket.

Lee was bundled up in bed Crying. Why did she go back to Neji it doesn't make ant scence what so ever. I mean like he hates my child. He hates me what are the odds. I know she loves him but that can't change the fact that we have a child togeather. If he hates the baby than I will file full custody. I will not hesitate. But I love Tenten so much it kills me to not let her see Leo. But if my son comes back to me and says neji is being mean to him I will do it. Am I doing the right thing I mean it is for my child. I should talk to Sasuke about it maybe he will give me an advise.

Choji was talking to Shikamru on the phone. Shikamaru I think I want to kill myself. Why would you do that you have a wonderful life ahead of you. I just can't take it any more ever scence kanoshi died I have nightmares of it. Dude it has been 12 years get over it. Shikamaru I can't forget about my wiand how dare you. Choji let me tell you this if you die who will take care of Zagashi? You or Naruto of course. Choji if you do this think how your son will feel. But Shikamaru don't I deserve to be happy? Yes but your son Choji he will... Shikamaru please just let it go it is what I want to do. Choji I don't approve of this. Shikamaru you and Ino have been my friends scence we were just little kids. You two have gave me love and confidence. Tell everyone farewell and tell Sakura that I am the one she should of married. Choji was crying a puddle of tears on the floor. Cstuck hit the Kunai into his chest. But he thought he did. Wha choji wondered. Sasuke had the Kunai in his hand. You really think you could if married Sakura and get away it. Not in my watch. I wouldn't let you ruin your sons life Choji he is to good have a life like that.

Well everyone I hoped you liked this chapter I did I hope you did to there will be more I promise. Review, favorite, and follow please. Oh and there will be some surprises at next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 children

Sasuke what are you are you doing I don't want to be here anymore. Like I just said choji I don't want to say it again so just stop. You talk about how I will mess up my kids life how about I mess up yours. Choji that won't be an option. Oh yeah watch this Uchiha. Choji grabbed Sasuke and threw him. Sasuke quickly came back with a chidori. Choji's arm grew normal. Ow he mumbled. Sasuke just then stared at Choji. Sasuke leave me alone this is what I choose to do ok. Choji stop it if you kill your self think what your wife would think. She would think you are tearing your self apart. Choji I know how you feel. You feel bad and you had something taken away from you that made you happy. Why don't you just start dating again. There are a lot of girls out there that are looking for a good man like you. Choji's arm expanded and grabbed Sasuke. Uchiha don't tell me what to do. Choji started to crush Sasuke. Sasuke was screaming like a little kid getting a beaten. How does it feel to be crushed, this is how I feel right now crushed like you are being right now. Sakura would be devastated if she found out you were dead wouldn't she. No one would ever know how you died today but me. Choji had a vain pop out of his head. He dropped Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke had blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes closed and tears on his cheeks.

Shikamaru was running to Choji's house. Man this sucks only if My house wasn't all the way across the village from Choji's house. Shikamaru ran fast as he could. There it is just a mile away. Shikamaru herd a very loud scream. He knows that wasn't Choji's he knew it had to be someone else. Shikamaru knocked on the door. Choji open up now I now you are in there.

Choji was trying to hide Sasuke. He hid Sasuke in the basement. Yeah what's up Shikamaru. Choji what are you hiding I know you better than anyone. Where did that screaming come from? No one screams that loud after a nightmare. You don't scream loud earthier. Shikamaru what are you talking about? Choji had sweat coming down his forehead, he was nervous and scared. Choji where is the body? Choji's eyes were bloodshot open. He had never been this scared before. Shikamaru got Choji right where he wanted him. Shikamaru knows it had to be a guy and no one was that fast but SASUKE. Shikamaru asked again. Shikamaru what are you talking about? Ok Choji I hate playing games where is Sasuke. I ... Can't tell you Shikamaru he told me not to tell any one. Choji Sasuke never talks to you, second he really on talks to me Naruto, and Neji. Choji gulped his spit. Choji don't you dare lie to me. Ok Shikamaru he is in the basement.

When they walked into the basement Shikamaru saw Dead bodys. Choji is that Kazakuma and horomashi. Yes it is. Choji what the hell is this. You mean all the people in the leaf that have been missing are in this basement as we speak. Yes Shikamaru you are right I killed them because they found out what was in this basement just like you and Sasuke. If you two speak of this I will kill you both. Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke and ran to the hokage's tower.

Choji can't run that fast I have to make it to The hokage tower. Shikamaru knocked on the door on open up. Naruto had a towel covering his waist and under. What's up Shikamaru how's it been, he yawned. No time to explain. He ran in and closed the door. What is wrong did Sasuke pass out on the way home? He chuckled. No idiot he didn't can't you see blood? He yelled. Yeah I am not blinded what do you think. Well yah you act like you are but you know how people have been missing in the village? Yeah why does it have to do with Sasuke? Naruto started to be serious. Ya it does Sasuke found out before me but any way all the missing people are dead. Uhh a funeral I don't feel like doing all that paperwork. But the killer is Choji, Shikamaru added. Naruto's eyes shot up. He was going to ask all the questions he needed to. What the fuck is going on.? Naruto mumbled. I know right I think it has to do with the death Shimira. It all does Shikamaru and to think it wasn't him. I think we should ask Sasuke stuff when he wakes up. Yeah I agree, Naruto huffed. Naruto's eyes got droopy. Why does it have to be this way, Naruto thought. Shikamaru you think we should execute Choji? Naruto mumbled. No, yes, maybe, Naruto to be honest I don't really know. I mean he has been my best friend forever. Shikamaru if I don't people will be mad at me. So I have no choice besides if I don't I will break a law. Naruto just do it I wouldn't let him get away with this.

Choji looked all over the village. He even went to Shikamaru's home. The next place he would be is the Uchiha mansion. Choji knocked on the door. Hi Sakura have you seen Sasuke and Shikamaru? He smiled. No he left a while ago she yawned. Um cool can I come in. Um sure anything for a friend. Shikamaru text Daisuke to not let Choji in the house. Daisuke ran into the living room. Hey get out you murderer, Daisuke shouted. Daisuke it is me Choji I am like your uncle. You are a lier get away from my mom. Daisuke what are you doing? Sakura asked. Mom he has feelings for you and his basement is full of dead bodys. Choji's eyes closed. So who told you that? Choji yawned. Your son did, Daisuke ginned. Mom you get away from him now, he demanded. Sakura got up on guided her son to his room. She came out saying sorry. Choji kissed Sakura, hugging her. Sakura tried pushing him off it was no use. Please stop, begged as he sucked on her nipple. He threw her on the bed. Sakura begged him to stop. Choji I am married please stop. Sakura I have always wanted to do this you can't stop almost interred her when Kenji did the fireball Justsu on Choji. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, he yelled in pain. Daisuke leaned on the door biting on his nails.

Sasuke woke up from his knock out. He tried moving his hand to wipe the blood off his mouth but when he did he felt a whole lot of pain. He screamed AHHHHH. Sasuke used all his strength together up. Uncle Sasuke don't be such a bitch and scream be a man, Akira suggested. Well kid if you keep talking all that smack I might as well put my foot up ass, Sasuke grunted. Akira gulped his spit. Mommy, he whimpered. Minato came in Akira's room. AND YOU SAID YOU ARE A MAN YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE YOU ALWAYS TALK SMACK BUT NEVER FIGHT, MInato yelled. Sasuke thought about Minato. Sasuke thought Minato acted like Naruto and Akira acted more like when Naruto when he would talk. Sasuke chuckled those boys act like Kenji and Daisuke arguing.

Kenji knocked on the hokage's tower. Yeah um top secreat stuff right now I am afraid you have to come back later. Naruto looked down and huffed. Oh it's you Kenji, Naruto put his hand on his forehead. Dad get up we gotta get mom and everyone. Listen I can't move right now so you gotta get them. DAD GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP. Sasuke looked at Kenji with 99.9 death glare. Ok dad I will get the fam. Naruto was laughing so hard he was crying. Man does that bring back memories huh Teme. He acts like you a lot. You think so Naruto. Yah even though Daisuke and Kenji are twins they aren't identical.

Mom we gotta to go to uncle Naruto's house. Huh he herd moaning from the other room. Kenji took Ichigo out of bed and his younger brother Itachi. He kicked his patents room open and saw his mom crying and moaning. Kenji kicked Choji off of his mom. Kenji wrapped his mom in a towel put her on his shoulder and grabbed the younger two and left.

Well I hoped you liked it review plz and I know I suck at writing well stay tuned for next chapter


End file.
